what happens in rome stays there
by hikakao2345
Summary: haruhi's father  Ranka  goes on a trip to Rome, what happens when the plane he is on is abducted? what else happens while there in Rome?  rated T... for now.. tama/haru    ranka is barely in there... sorry ranka fans but it is mainly about tam-haru
1. Chapter 1

**haruhi pov**

"bye haruhi, be good and don't have any of those naughty host club member over, especially tamaki" my father said as he kissed the top of my head.

"don't worry" I said, letting a small chuckle escape my lips, he enveloped me into a hug, before he left to catch his flight to Rome. Once the door shut my phone rang almost instantly after, to the tune of tamaki's ring tone.

"yes senpai?" I said slightly irritated considering I didn't get any sleep last night, because I helped my father pack for his trip.

"you must be lonely without Ranka there! How about your daddy comes over to keep you company! we will have so much fun!" tamaki screeched over the phoned making me go slightly deaf.

"senpai, your not my dad and i'm not supposed to have anyone over, especially you." I said coldly as I listened to tamaki cry on the other end of the phone.

"but... but..." tamaki whimpered, sadly, probably sitting in his emo corner.

"no buts" I said sternly, before I hung up the phone and layed down for a nap, hoping I wouldn't be bothered anymore with his nonsense.

"haruhi... haruhi!" a voice said, shaking my still sleeping body.

"what?" I said as I opened my eyes to a blurry blonde figure."senpai! What are you doing in my house? How did you even get in?" I screeched, holding the covers closer to my chest as if I let them go I would be exposed.

"well... Ranka gave kyoya a key, in case anything would happen to you" tamaki said in a small voice as he touched his two index fingers together.

"then what do you want?" I said, pissed that he barged into my house like that.

"your father was on plane 12 right?" tamaki said urgently as concern filled his eyes.

"yea... why" I asked as my eyes became panicky.

"well... I was watching the news and... they said plane 12 was abducted" tamaki said nervously, my eyes widened in shock and I felt tears stinging at my eyes. I was lost for words as he pulled me into a tight hug.

"i'm sorry... but I won't sleep until I find him" tamaki said with a hint of determination hidden in his voice. I pulled back an looked into his violet eyes before I stuttered a "thanks". A blush spread across tamaki's face as he regained his idiotic self.

"come on haruhi! We have no time to lose! We have to get the other members!" tamaki screamed as he pulled me up from my kneeling position and dragged me to his car. While we sat in the limo tamaki called all of the host club members and told them to meet him at his house and the whole situation we were in. soon we pulled up and got out to be greeted by all of the other host club members.

"what's up boss?" the twins said casually as they walked hand in hand, pointing out all of the flaws in the house, hunny was eating all the cake the chefs could make and mori watched silently, kyoya was sitting in the corner, typing on his computer, while Antoinette layed beside him.

"come on guys! We gotta go" tamaki rushed everyone onto the plane, before we could get on we had to give the man our passports.(getting my passport with the twins was torcherous, never doing that again)

tamaki talked to tamaki about who the man was that abducted my father and where they might be. Kyoya was extremely organized as usual and gave all of us a sheet of paper that told us where we were going to look for the man. I felt a little assured knowing wit kyoya on our side.. we won't lose.

The hours we spent on the plane went by fairly quickly as we chatted, ate, slept and watched movies.

"we'll be landing in about ten minutes" the pilot said on the speaker as we gathered our things. We left the plane immediately and went strait for the hotel considering it was eleven at night. The car ride to the hotel was fairly quiet and short, except when hunny lost usachan out the window and we had to go back for him.

"we could only get three rooms on such short notice, so haruhi will room with tamaki, mori with hunny, and me with the twins" the shadow king smirked at the twins as they smirked as well. I shook it off and made my way up to my room, which was in between the other two rooms.

"haruhi! Come snuggle with your daddy!" tamaki said, laying on the only bed in the room as I continued to unpack my things tamaki packed for me.

"argh! What are the twins up to?" tamaki whined annoyed with the loud banging they were making against the wall.

"I'll shut them up" I said as pain shot through my head from the constant banging, that almost sounded like a rhythm.

**Where will they find haruhi's father? Well... if they ever find him.. and What do you think the twins are up to?**

**Haha well wait and find out ^-^**

**oh and review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haruhi pov**

I walked into their room, getting in with the key kyoya gave me in case we needed anything. Light filled the dark room as I stepped inside, hearing small moans and the bed hitting the wall several times in a row. I slowly turned the corner to find the twins and kyoya sprawled out on the bed. Hikaru and kaoru were on each side of kyoya, touching up and down his body, earning small moans from the Ootori. Hikaru grabbed kyoya's erect member and took it into his mouth, sucking and humming softly. "hey no fair! You did it last time!" kaoru whined as he crossed his arms and pouted. Hikaru looked up and detached himself from the older boy.

"sorry kao, but he tastes so good" hikaru said as his lust filled eyes landed on the shadow king, before hikaru could finish his sentence kaoru took kyoya's member into his mouth then stroked hikaru's with his free hand. My eyes widened at this scene, I never expected that... maybe the twins but kyoya too? I thought as I slowly backed out of the room, being careful not to get caught by them.

"so what were they doing?" tamaki asked as I reentered our room, pulling up his pajama pants.

"uh, they were just... well if you really want to know go see for yourself sempai." I huffed as I grabbed some pajamas to change into and made my way to the bathroom. I glared at the pink frilly night gown tamaki picked out for me. Really? I thought as I slipped it on and made my way over to my suitcase to see if he switched out anything else. A scream and hikaru's voice yelling "get the fuck out sempai!" was heard from the room next to me, I sighed as tamaki walked in with a red hand mark on his face.

"WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME THAT'S WHAT THEY WERE DOING!" tamaki freaked, laying face down on the bed probably trying to get that image out of his head. I ignored him and kept picking through my clothes, there was only one other outfit that wasn't a dress or had flowers on it.

"sempai, why are all of my clothes pink and flowery?" I asked slightly irritated. His head shot up from the bed and looked at the nightgown I was wearing.

"YOU LOOK SO CUTE" he screeched, hugging me tightly to his chest, squirmed in his arms but my attempts were futile compared to the older boy.

"ngh.. get off" I managed to mumble as he squeezed me tighter. Soon he let go and we laid in the queen sized bed, tamaki fell asleep rather quickly but me on the other hand couldn't seem to even be able to close my eyes for a very long time. The silence made thoughts of me and my father flood back into my mind. A single tear fell down my face as all of the memories flew through my head but kept getting stuck on my seventh birthday

_flashback _

"_haruhi! Why don't you come down stairs, took the day off for your birthday, so we can do whatever you want" my father said happily as I sat in my room, holding the necklace my mother gave me. I stood up and walked out of my room and up to my father. _

"_papa, you can't stay home just because it's my birthday" I said, pushing the jacket towards my dad. _

"_but I want to" he said as he leveled down to my height and pulled me into a hug. _

"_but you can't" I protested, knowing if he didn't go to work he would fall behind in bills and such, just because he wanted to stay home with me for my birthday. _

"_but I always leave you alone, I want to spend time with you" he protested back as he set down the jacket and grabbed my shoes to help me put them on._

"_ok..." I gave in and let him dress me up. _

"_so let's go to the movies!" he said excitedly as we walked out the door._

"_how about we just go to the park" I said grinning as I turned around to make eye contact with my father, he had a slightly confused look on his face but just agreed to it. _

_Once we made it to the park I played in the snow until I came across two Identical boys, sitting on a park bench. They refused to play with me even thought they looked so bored. After that we went home and warmed up by eating commoner's Ramon and watching an American movie, The Lion King. That day was probably the most fun I have ever had with my dad, Even though it was just the simple things that happened that day I wouldn't trade it for the world._

"haruhi? Are you ok?" tamaki asked me, with a concerned look plastered on his face.

"yea i'm fine, why?" I asked confused by the question.

"well you were crying.. and I wanted to make sure my little girl was ok!" tamaki screamed the last part as he flung his arms around me. Was I really crying? I thought as I touched my face, sure enough it was soaking wet.

Tamaki finally calmed down and snuggled next to me with his arm loosely around my waist. I finally started to drift asleep, as I dreaded the thought of getting up to milord every morning.

**How was that? Review please! this is my first tamaki/haruhi fan fic so I have no idea where i'm going with this... -.- but ideas are helpful! I'll accept any of them. ^-^**


End file.
